what are friends for
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: naruto gets kidnapped by the akatsuki jiraya and tsunade are going to save him but they need help from thier former teammate orochimaru...will orochimaru help them ,will they find naruto,what if naruto is dead , what if orochimaru becomes a good guy
1. naruto is WHAT ?

Sparkling angel I believe

Well this is my first naruto fiction enjoy :D

This takes place somewhere after the first part but before the second part during the training

It's the same of when team seven and team guy were on search of gaara in shippuden

...

**KONOHA GAKORU : HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

"Lady Tsunade , lady Tsunade" Shizune yelled out while running towards the hokage mansion.

"Lady Tsunade pant pant"

"Oh Shizune , hello , what is the matter?"

"It's ...pant…Naruto ...pant…he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki clan"

"WHAT?!" the hokage shouted "how did this happen? TELL ME?" she demanded

"We were training..." Jiraya stepped in the room explaining to the now stressed out hokage

"We took a little break from training because we saw Shizune walking by and Naruto went somewhere and a little later we heard his voice screaming for help so we both rushed and when we got there we saw Itachi and Kisame holding Naruto unconscious then they both ran away with Naruto we tried to follow them but they tricked us with a Genjutsu and got away" Jiraya explained

"its all my fault.." Shizune said

"what ..no its not, don't blame yourself , its Naruto's fault I told him not to go far" jiraya said

"hmm, I see 'so the Akatsuki finally got what they wanted , I must do something before they use his power for their evil wishes' well then we must send this news to every kage of the villages who knows which village the Akatsuki is going to attack" Tsunade said

"yes ma'am" Shizune said

"but… I think its best to keep this news away from the people and villagers" Jiraya stated

"hmm, good point we don't want to freak them out , Jiraya you do realize that this is a very dangerous situation we're in and not just us but all other villages as well" Tsunade said.

"yes, yes I do that's why I think its best for us to go find them as fast as we can we cant waste a second" Jiraya replyed

"yes but how are we going to find them ? , we don't know where they are?" Tsunade asked

"…..hmm…..well" Jiraya said but not sure

"well?!.." Tsunade said

"well ….there is this someone who I think he knows where to find them" Jiraya finally said

"I see, well then go get this person so he could help us" Tsunade said

"…yes well about that im not sure you will like this person , cuz you see he --" jiraya was cut off from his sentence

"that doesn't matter we must receive help right now" Tsunade ordered

"..hmm well then…orochimaru" Jiraya said hoping she wont get mad , but she did

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted at him

"well I mean Orochimaru was a member of the Akatsuki and maybe he could help us"

"NO WAY… anyone but him" she replied real loudly

"but he's the only one and besides you said that it wont matter and we need help"

"I know what I said , but we cant let him help us im not gonna ask for his help at all"

..

Okay I hope it was a nice beginning


	2. orochimaru , help us

**OTO GAKORU : HIDDEN SOUND VILLAGE**

" so well you help us ?" Tsunade asked hir former teammate

Orochimaru smirked at her and said "what makes you think I'll help save your village?"

"…well your village is in danger too and if we work together we can bring down the Akatsuki" Tsunade answered

"hmm bring down the Akatsuki…" Orochimaru said

"so will you help us" Jiraya said hoping for him to agree

"no my lord it's a trick don't approve" Kabuto said to his lord

"silence Kabuto…..very well I agree but in return you must as I help you you must help me too" Orochimaru said

"um ok what is it that you want us to help you with?" Tsunade asked

"my arms , I'll lead you to their hideout in exchange you heal my arms" Orochimaru said

"……ok I'll do it , it's a deal" Tsunade said

"very well then , it's a deal"

" but you must lead us to them first to make sure your not going to trick us" Tsunade said

"hmph , fine no problem I'll do it but then you must heal my arm" Orochimaru said

"alright then its settled tomorrow we get ready and start the mission , why don't we all meet at the mansion in Konaha?" Jiraya said happily

"very well then , Kabuto take my place while im gone" Orochimaru said

" but my lord I want to come too" Kabuto said

"no someone must take care of this place while im gone"Orochimaru said

"Shizune you take my place while im gone , and alert every kage of the villages of whats going on " Tsunade said

"yes lady hokage , I'll do my best" Shizuni said

"this is great thanks Orochimaru for the help , what are friend for right" Jiraya said

Orochimaru ignored him

...0.0

Well wait till next chapter coming soon…in about 4 minutes


	3. jiraya hurry up

**THE NEXT DAY**

**KONOHA GAKORU : HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

" oh come on Jiraya whats taking you so long?" Tsunade shouted outside his apartment

"yeah , yeah hold on a bit" Jiraya replied

"hmph some people never change" Orochimaru said to himself as he leaned on the wall

Tsunade and Orochimaru were waiting outside of Jiraya's apartment for several minutes they were dressed and ready for action

Tsunade wore her usual clothes the beige top and black pants but wore black gloves and a back pack for supplies

Orochimaru wore a black pants with black sleevless shirt and on top of it was a black jacket

(A/N: like the ones he wore when he talked with Kakashi about sasuke during the chunnin exams , it looked real cool in him)

And he had a bag of supplies as well on the ground beside him

Jiraya finaly got out and wore his old clothes that he didn't wear in ages , he wore and ordinary black pants and black long sleeved shirt with a jonin flack jacket for scrolls

" ALRIGHT IM READY" Jiraya shouted as he went out of his apartment but to his surprise Tsunade and Orochimaru shouted back at him for being late

"oh lets just go already" Tsunade said as she was about to storm off but Jiraya stopped her and said their was another more important thin to do before they leave

"TADA, wadya think" Jiraya said as he put on his old headband with the sign of the leaf on his head

"it looks stupid" Orochimaru said to him

"can we go already?" Tsunade said with loosing patiens

"no wait , here this is for you" Jiraya said as he handed her a headband as well

, Tsunade was about to throw it back at his face but decide to put it on if it meant for them to leave already , then Jiraya got out another one and handed it over to Orochimaru

" here this is yours" Jiraya said as he handed it over to him

Orochimaru just smirked at him" do you really think im going to wear that?"

"well I just thought that maybe--" Jiraya was cut off his sentence by Orochimaru

" get it away from me I'll never wear that" Orochimaru said to him

"oh come on just this once for old times sake" Jiraya said almoat pleading

"never" Orochimaru simply replied

" come on Orochimaru do it for us do it for" Jiraya said to him

Tsunade took Orochimaru by the arm and whispered to him " yeah just do it for him….for him to shut up so we can go"

Orochimaru took the headband from Jiraya and wore it so they could finish this mission soon , as soon as they start the mission as soon as he can have his arms healed

"ALRIGHT LETS GO" Jiraya shouted

...0.0.0

review


	4. lower down the volume

**OUTSIDE OF THE AKATSUKI HIDE OUT:**

And the three legendary sannin started their mission fast and quick having no rest until they reach their destination Jiraya and Tsunade are following the lead of Orochimaru to the Akatsuki hideout 2 days passed by and they made it to the hide out

"this is it , but there are other things for us to do" Orochimaru said

They were infront of a giant rock with a scroll ontop of it

" hmm so this is their home huh? Well then lets break it" Jiraya said

"no wait Jiraya don't" Orochimaru said to him

Jiraya punched the giant rock but it didn't break instead it wobbled

" hey what was that?" Jiraya said

" it is protected by scrolls we must take off the scrolls if we want to enter" Orochimaru explained .

" well then where are these scrolls ?" Tsunade asked him

" they are somewhere far away from here I'll send out my snakes to find them just wait" Orochimaru answered her

he then summoned snakes out of his sleeves and the snakes wandered away Orochimaru closed his eyes as he held out to finger in front of his face a few minutes later he opened his eyes and told them that there were three scrolls and told them where they were , they then got equipments that could allow them to communicate with each other , as Tsunade and Orochimaru adjust the volume of the microphone and their head phone Jiraya the forgot to adjust the volume and it was sit too high he then shouted out loud

"ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS" Jiraya shouted outloud it didn't seem loud for him but it was an earpliting to Tsunade and Orochimaru

Tsunade closed her eyes tight ,gritting her teeth and covered her ears even though it wont help lower the volume

Orochimaru stood leening in one foot , his hands was over his head ,gritting his teeth and his eye was about to pop out

Jiraya looked at them and asked them whats wrong

" he are you guys ok?" Jiraya asked

Tsunade and Orochimaru ears were about to pop out from the high volume

"J-Jiraya its too loud lower the volume" Tsunade was able to say it in gritted teeth

"oh right my bad sorry" Jiraya said bowing down embarrassingly

But his voice again could blow them up

"y-y-you IDIOT LOWER THE VOLUME" Orochimaru screamed at him

Jiraya did as he was told and lowered the volume to medium then he wanted to test if it was good but to make sure it wasn't so loud he whisperd

"is this loud enough?" jiraya whispered

"what did you say?" Tsunade said to him

"I said is this loud enough?" Jiraya whispered again

"we cant hear you talk louder" Orochimaru said to him

Jiray being annoyed yelled in his highest voice

" IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH?" he said

Both Tsunade and Orochimaru went back to their torture position then both looked at him in anger Jiraya then put a hand behind his head and sweatdroped knowing that he is in big trouble now

Both Orochimaru and Tsunade hit him hard on the head and called him idiot

"alright lets just do this and get it over with" Orochimaru said

"im with you" Tsunade agreeing

"ok but first lets have a team start out" Jiraya announced

Jiraya then put out a hand infront of Orochimaru and Tsunade telling them they should put tiers on top of his

Tsunade knowing this is going to take forever and wanting to have this done with sighed and placed her hand ontop of his

,Jiraya then looks at Orochimaru waiting for him to do the same but he didn't ,instead he got a glare from the snake sannin so the toad sannin did the same Tsunade looking back and firth at both of her former teammates knows that this isn't gonna end well

,

after several minutes passing by which seems like years to Tsunade finaly Orochimaru placed his hand ontop of theirs knowing that their glares are leading them to no where to advance so he gave up ,

Jiraya then counted to three for them to be ready to leave and search for the scroll

"alright , 1 ,2 ….3" Jiraya said and in an instance they disappeared


	5. the scrolls and clones

OUTSIDE OF THE AKATSUKI HIDE OUT:

Orochimaru head for the earth scroll , Jiraya went to the water scroll and Tsunade went for the plant scroll

Orochimaru made it to his distination and contacted his fellow teammates

" I found it, what about you two?" Orochimaru asked

"yup I got it , you Tsunade?"

"I found it too"

" alright lets do this , by the count of 3 .."

Orochimaru has his hands ready to peel of the scroll and so did the others

" 1, 2 ,…..3"

At that count Orochimaru ,Tsunade and Jiraya peeled off the scroll at the same time suddenly something strange started to happen

"hey Orochimaru something weird is coming out of the water" Jiraya said

"really something is coming out of the ground" Tsunade said

"it's a trap" Orochimaru answered them

"a trap?" Jiraya said

"how can we stop it?" Tsunade asked

"…we have to fight" Orochimaru said

As the objects got out of the ground water and grass it shaped into themselves , now the three sannin are going to have to fight themselves

Orochimaru ,Tsunade and Jiraya got themselves ready for battle

The fight was equal between their clones each time one attacked the other the other defended himself successfully

Astime passed the sannins get more weaker and tired while their clones seem to be just fine , the sannins were tired of this then they activated their special ability

as Jiraya went to his toad sage mode and Tsunade activated het medical ability and the purple in the middle of her forehead glowed but it didn't show because she wore her headband, purple lines came down her face , while Orochimaru has trouble since he cant do anythin because of his sealed arms but still he wont allow himself to loose to a clone

Jiraya defeated his clone easily and so did Tsunade

Tsunade now is heading back to the outside of the hideout and so did Jiraya

Finaly Orochimaru was able to defeat his clone but was very tired and is bearly able to get back up to his feet


	6. zetsu and kisame

The three sannins are heading back to position

Orochimaru having a little trouble finally managed to get back up to his feat and starts to run .

Tsunade has stopped in her tracks to find a green Akatsuki member right in front of her…Zetsu.

Jiraiya heading back to position sensed someone following him so he stopped and turned around only to see ……………..Kisame.

Back to Tsunade and Zetsu , they were in really intense battle seaming that Zetsu having the advantage.

Kisame took out his sword and shoves it at jiraiya , the two then started fighting .

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were quite tired but still giving it their best , sure Zetsu and Kisame seemed to have the advantage but each time Zetsu attacked Tsunade she would heal herself and attack him , those he retreated not standing a chance against her healing and super strength .

Jiraiya was able to when his battle with a Rasengan blowing Kisame off in through the forests those for ending the fight .

Now it was time for the Akatsuki's sharingan user's turn to do his move


	7. Itachi Uchiha

The three sannins are heading back to position

Rushing into place Tsunade hurries up as fast as she can then Jiraiya appeared right infront of her .

"hey come on hurry up" Jiraiya said

"oh shut up and just run" Tsunade replied

.......0.0.0

Orochimaru slowed down and walked instead to regain enough energy and besides he doesn't want his former team mates to see him week and helpless.

An Akatsuki member stood infront of him wearing his hat.

Orochimaru smirked at him.

" well ,well , nice seeing you again ….Itachi ..Uchiha"

Itachi raised his head and took off his hat and activated his sharingan

"……..Orochimaru…, i would have never expected you to actually help konoha to bring back Naruto , especially your team mates" Itachi said coldly

"well , im doing for my own reasons" Orochimaru replied

"…….is that so….., or maybe you're just getting soft and turning back into ..one of 'them'…" Itachi said

Orochimaru got mad at this and shot him a glare "I am NOT"

"well whatever it is I wont let you further ruin our plans , you'll have to stop right here" Itachi said

"is that so….and how are you going to do that?" Orochimaru asked

"……….tell me …..what is your worst nightmare?" Itachi said

"…why do you ask?" Orochimaru said

"………..because ……..i can make it come true" ITachi said

Orochimaru didn't understand but he hoped that either Jiraiya or Tsunade could come by quick because he was in no shape of fighting right now.

Itachi then closed his eyes , Orochimaru stayed focus for any move that's going to happen .

Itachi concentrated his chakra and opened his eyes and stared directly to Orochimarus eyes

Orochimarus eyes widened and he groaned as if he was hurt in pain , he lifted both his hands and put them on his head and closed his eyes shut tight while gritting his teeth

Tsunade and Jiraiya made it and saw Orochimaru and Itachi but Tsunade focused her attention to Orochimaru noticing him and his strange actions

Jiraiya however was to busy glaring at Itachi

"where is Naruto?" Jiraiya demanded

"Naruto……wont be able to come back in a long long time" Itachi answered

Jiraiya got mad and went straight at Itachi attacking him but before he could hit , Itachi disappeared.

"..darn it..huh?" Jiraiya said

"hey ?Orochimaru are you okay?" Tsunade asked

Orochimaru couldn't hear her but he felt a sharp pain in his head then he fell down and fainted

"Orochimaru!!" Jiraiya and Tsunade said running to him


	8. resting

Jiraiya and tsunade draged orochimaru and build up a camp they took the opportunity to rest while orochimaru was unconscious to make sure he wont kill them while they rested tsunade built her tent however jiraiya forgot to bring his own.

"you spent hours at your place to wear your clothes but forgot to bring a tent???!" tsunade said in anger.

"……yeah well….sorry ……so ..how bout we share??" jiraiya said

"HAH, yeah right sorry but not a chance , well since you forgot yours that means your first at watch good night" she said as she went in her tent.

:wha—wait….arrhh" jiraiya said

About 4 hours later passed " 'yawn' ahhh ..haa" jiraiya yawned

"ok cant let her have all the rest while I do the work….hey tsunade wake up"

"….hmmm…wha-what…shizune 5 more minutes please"

"jeez wake up already I wont make you do paper works"

"..huh?!..oh what do you want?"

"I want some shuteye that's what I want"

"oh alright alright im up"

"say while your on watch can I sleep in your tent"

Tsunade scowled at him but then remembered that he snored really loud

"yeah ok whatever but don't get too comfy"

"yes" he said as he jumped in the tent

A few seconds passed while tsunade stretched then she heard a loud noise and immidiatly went in defence position , she looked around and saw nothing then she looked in her tent and found out that that loud noise was from no other then a loud snoring pervert.

"heh, he sure sleeps fast"

_____________-

End of this chap …..too short but the next is soo worth it


End file.
